User talk:EnglishJoker
Welcome |- |} |style="width: 55%; border:1px solid #FFFFFF; background-color:#FFFFFF; vertical-align:top"| |} |} That Nut This is the third time you've edited the "that nut in Gotham City" remark, on three different pages: http://dcanimated.wikia.com/index.php?title=Superman&diff=54828&oldid=54593 http://dcanimated.wikia.com/index.php?title=The_Last_Son_of_Krypton&diff=57826&oldid=56970 and http://dcanimated.wikia.com/index.php?title=Martha_Kent&curid=2175&diff=65474&oldid=61115. Why you think this phrase applies to the Joker is beyond me, but stop adding it. That nut in Gotham City is Batman - Ma Kent wants him to be crime fighter with good publicity rather than a mysterious vigilante like Batman. Consider yourself on strike 2.5 here. -- [[User:Tupka217|Tupka]][[User talk:Tupka217|''217]] 11:11, April 25, 2010 (UTC) :Well then... the topic of the conversation is fighting crime. And then Ma Kent says he has to get good press otherwise people will think of him like "that nut in Gotham City"... how is that the Joker? The only crime fighter associated with Gotham at the time (production-wise) is Batman (okay, Robin too). He was considered a nut by some, and definitely didn't make public appearances like Superman decided to do. And your latest suggestion, "Batman AND Joker", is negated by "that nut" being singular. -- '[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 12:16, April 25, 2010 (UTC) Image copyright problem with File:GNorman.jpg EnglishJoker, thank you for uploading '''GNorman.jpg'. However, this image has been identified as not specifying the source and licensing. *'Source:' You need to indicate where the image was taken from. In case of screenshots, if you didn't grab them yourself, you need to acknowledge the site/person who did it. Also, please add a description of the screencap using a ; *'Licensing:' If you have not created this media yourself, then you need to indicate why it can be used here. For this, you need to include the proper image copyright tag on the license field of the . If you believe the media qualifies as fair use, consider reading fair use, and then use the proper fair use license. If you have uploaded other media, consider checking that you have specified their source and copyright tagged them, too. You can find a list of 'image' pages you have edited by clicking on the " " link, and then selecting "Image" from the dropdown box. Note that it's your responsibility to properly credit the media you upload, and any unsourced and untagged image can be [[project:Deletion_policy#Images|'deleted']] if not correctly specified. Thank you. [[User:Tupka217|Tupka]][[User talk:Tupka217|''217]] 22:24, May 23, 2010 (UTC) Image copyright problem with File:WFHContract.jpg EnglishJoker, thank you for uploading 'Work-for-Hire contract.jpg. However, this image has been identified as not specifying the '''source and licensing. *'Source:' You need to indicate where the image was taken from. In case of screenshots, if you didn't grab them yourself, you need to acknowledge the site/person who did it. Also, please add a description of the screencap using a ; *'Licensing:' If you have not created this media yourself, then you need to indicate why it can be used here. For this, you need to include the proper image copyright tag on the license field of the . If you believe the media qualifies as fair use, consider reading fair use, and then use the proper fair use license. If you have uploaded other media, consider checking that you have specified their source and copyright tagged them, too. You can find a list of 'image' pages you have edited by clicking on the " " link, and then selecting "Image" from the dropdown box. Note that it's your responsibility to properly credit the media you upload, and any unsourced and untagged image can be [[project:Deletion_policy#Images|'deleted']] if not correctly specified. Thank you. [[User:Tupka217|Tupka]][[User talk:Tupka217|''217]] 20:40, May 28, 2010 (UTC) Image copyright problem with File:Mockridge.jpg EnglishJoker, thank you for uploading 'Mockridge.jpg. However, this image has been identified as not specifying the '''source and licensing. *'Source:' You need to indicate where the image was taken from. In case of screenshots, if you didn't grab them yourself, you need to acknowledge the site/person who did it. Also, please add a description of the screencap using a ; *'Licensing:' If you have not created this media yourself, then you need to indicate why it can be used here. For this, you need to include the proper image copyright tag on the license field of the . If you believe the media qualifies as fair use, consider reading fair use, and then use the proper fair use license. If you have uploaded other media, consider checking that you have specified their source and copyright tagged them, too. You can find a list of 'image' pages you have edited by clicking on the " " link, and then selecting "Image" from the dropdown box. Note that it's your responsibility to properly credit the media you upload, and any unsourced and untagged image can be [[project:Deletion_policy#Images|'deleted']] if not correctly specified. Thank you. [[User:Tupka217|Tupka]][[User talk:Tupka217|''217'']] 20:40, May 28, 2010 (UTC)